Último Dragonborn
}} O Último Dragonborn ou Laat Dovahkiin (Dovahzul: Laat-Dovah-Kiin, "Last-Dragon-Born"), é a referência geral para Dragonborn (Dovahzul: Dovah-Kiin, "Dragon-Born"), ele é o personagem jogável e o protagonista de e suas expansões e . Etimologia Na língua do dragão, "Dovahkiin" é uma combinação das palavras "Dovah", que significa "dragão" e "kin", que significa "nascido", ou "criança", que normalmente é traduzido para "Dragonborn", mas também pode ser traduzido como "Dragonchild". Dovahkiin também tem um segundo significado: o 'Dov' em 'Dovah' refere-se a Dragonkind como um todo, enquanto o 'ah' significa "caçador". Interpretado assim, o nome lê "Dragonkind Hunter Born", ou "Born Hunter of Dragonkind", uma descrição apropriada do que o Dragonborn está destinado a fazer. Algo de maior interesse é que os dragões usam o termo Dovahkiin como um substantivo próprio para tratar ou falar sobre o Dragonborn e a convenção de nomeação do dragão sustenta que os nomes consistem em três palavras. Quando invocado pelo Greybeards após matar Mirmulnir, Dov-Ah-Kiin é forçado como três palavras separadas. Isso poderia indicar que a tradução real de "Dov-ah-kin" é "Born Hunter of Dragonkind", quando a tradicional convenção de nomeação de dragões é realizada. Profecia O aparecimento do último Dragonborn foi profetizado na Alduin's Wall, um grande edifício encontrado dentro do templo do céu do abrigo. Descreve vários eventos que prefácio o retorno do deus Nordic da destruição, Alduin. A profecia em si é terrível, mas os estudiosos acreditavam que seus presságios tinham sido cumpridos e que um único indivíduo, dotado com os mesmos poderes do Thu'um realizada pelos próprios dragões, pode se levantar para lutar contra Alduin e garantir a sobrevivência de Nirn.The Book of the Dragonborn Alduin finalmente retornou em 4E 201, e foi quase derrotado em uma batalha com o Último Dragonborn no topo da Garganta do Mundo. Depois que ele fugiu para Sovngarde apenas para ser caçado pelo Último Dragonborn e finalmente morto. História Assim como os anteriores indivíduos Dragonborn que existiram ao longo da história, como Reman Cyrodiil, Tiber Septim e Miraak, o Último Dragonborn tem a capacidade de consumir a alma de um dragão morto e absorver seu conhecimento e poder,The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Diálogo com Arngeir permitindo-lhes aprender palavras de poder quase instantaneamente, embora, aparentemente, nem Reman nem Tiber já mataram um dragão e absorveram sua alma, como dragões não extinguiam naquele tempo. Diz-se que as Lâminas sempre guiaram, protegeram e serviram o Dragonborn, a quem consideram "The Ultimate Dragon Slayer".The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Diálogo com Delphine thumb|200px|Um dragão atacando o Último Dragonborn. No início de Skyrim, o Dragonborn é um prisioneiro, capturado em uma emboscada Imperial, que foi criada para capturar Stormcloaks. Enquanto está sendo transportado para o assentamento de Helgen, o Dragonborn descobre que Ulfric Stormcloak, o líder da Rebelião Stormcloak, é um companheiro prisioneiro. Ao chegar a Helgen, o general Imperial Tullius condena todos os prisioneiros até a morte, incluindo o Dragonborn, mesmo que ele não esteja na lista dos executados. Segundos antes da execução do Dragonborn, Alduin ataca, proporcionando uma chance de fuga. Independentemente da raça, o Dragonborn começa com chamas e feitiços de cura, indicando que eles estudaram as artes arcanas antes de viajar para Skyrim. Durante os eventos da quest "No One Escapes Cidhna Mine", o Dragonborn pode optar por comentar sobre se eles têm uma família ou não. Ao conversar com Serana, o Dragonborn pode comentar sobre que tipo de relacionamento o Dragonborn teve com seus pais, bem como insinuando o seu destino. Além disso, Eola pode afirmar que eles podem ter provado a carne de um irmão morto quando eles eram jovens, porém, durante a quest "The Taste of Death". Ao cumprimentar formalmente o Último Dragonborn, os Greybeards nomeiam-nos "Ysmir", dragão do norte. O mesmo título foi realizado por Tiber Septim, Wulfharth, e supostamente todos os Dragonborns que antes visitaram os Greybeards. Aparência Nos Trailers de Skyrim e a arte de conceito retratam o Dragonborn como um Nord masculino com cabelo louro acastanhado e olhos azuis claros. Ele usa uma couraça cravada, um capacete de ferro, luvas de ferro e botas de ferro. Em um trailer, o Dragonborn usa uma espada de aço e um escudo de ferro unido, enquanto em uma captura de tela ele usa uma dupla de uma espada de aço e um punhal de aço. No Skyrim, como com todos os jogos de The Elder Scrolls, raça, gênero, aparência e equipamento são deixados à escolha do jogador. Curiosidades *A Studded Armor como visto nos cartazes tem o pauldron no ombro direito do Dovahkiin, mas, no jogo, o pauldron está no ombro esquerdo. **Além disso, o capacete de ferro como mostrado em cartazes é visivelmente diferente, pois não tem uma parte que guarda ao redor da boca, enquanto no jogo o capacete é estendido. *Diálogo com Hermaeus Mora durante a DLC indica que o Último Dragonborn pode estar em Apocrypha após os eventos do DLC, "Se você se cansar de sua busca, leia seu livro novamente para retornar à sua vida mortal por um tempo. De Apocrypha vai chamá-lo de volta. É seu destino." O diálogo com o príncipe também mostra que o Último Dragonborn se tornou seu campeão depois de derrotar Miraak: "Não importa, eu encontrei um novo Dragonborn para me servir." *Em The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - A Fazenda de Skyrim, Emil Pagliarulo afirma que "o Último Dragonborn" foi um criminoso e acusado de algum crime. O que explicaria por que o jogador foi capturado no início do jogo. **Isto é contudo contradito por Mark Lampert, que diz que limparam a história do Dragonborn. *É possível que o Último Dragonborn que originalmente veio de Cyrodiil. Embora, não está claro se o Dragonborn está usando a palavra "casa" como em "sua casa" ou "casa de Fasendil". *Durante um diálogo com Serana sobre sua família, Serana pergunta sobre a família do Dragonborn. A seguir estão as respostas disponíveis: **''"Eles eram pessoas boas, eu sinto falta deles."'' **''"Estamos muito perto, mal posso esperar para vê-los novamente."'' **''"Nós realmente não nos entendemos, o melhor que eu não vi há algum tempo."'' **''"Eu nunca os conheci, cresci sozinho."'' ***Isso mostra que o passado do protagonista pode atê mesmo ser escolhido pelo jogador, ou a maioria das respostas pode ser mentira apenas para o Dragonborn conversar com Serena. Galeria Skyrimepic.gif|Posterês do Último Dragonborn. Dovhakiinvs.troll.jpg|Dragonborn lutando com um Troll. Skyrim_dovahkiin_consuming_a_dragon_soul.jpg|Dovahkiin consumindo uma alma de um dragão morto. Dovahkiin_downs_a_dragon.jpg|Dovahkiin em cima de um dragão morto. Dawnguard_boxart.png|Dovahkiin na DLC . Elder-Scrolls-V-Skyrim-Wallpaper-Dragon-Shout.jpg|Dragonborn usando seu Thu'um. Referências be:Довакін de:Das letzte Drachenblut es:Último Sangre de Dragón fr:Dernier Enfant de Dragon id:Last Dragonborn it:Ultimo Sangue di Drago ja:Last Dragonborn nl:Laatste Draakgeborene no:Dovahkiin pl:Ostatni Dovahkiin ru:Довакин fi:Dragonborn (Pelaaja) th:Last Dragonborn uk:Довакін id:Dragonborn en:Last Dragonborn Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Dragonborns Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens Categoria:Dawnguard: Personagens Categoria:Dragonborn: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Homens Categoria:Skyrim: Mulheres